A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of spreader assemblies used to spread salt and/or sand onto road surfaces, and more specifically to a tailgate spreader assembly that can sense the hopper fill status and communicate the status to the operator.
B. Description of the Related Art
Salt and/or sand spreading is a common practice to maintain roads, parking spaces, and other ground surfaces during the winter months. It is known to use larger vehicles as well as smaller vehicles, such as pickup trucks, to perform this type of service. Numerous types of salt spreaders have been developed to be attached to conventional vehicles. Typically, the spreader is attached to the rear of the vehicle to spread particulate material, such as salt, sand, cinders, etc. onto the ground surface being traveled by the vehicle. One of the more common spreaders employs a hopper having a lower discharge opening through which the particulate material falls onto a rotating spinner plate. By rotating the spinner plate as spreading material is being discharged onto the spinner plate, the particulate material is centrifugally propelled by the spinner plate in a wide pattern onto the ground surface. Typically, a motor is mounted on the spreader to cause the spinner plate to rotate. Typical spreader attachment assemblies used in conjunction with pick-up trucks fasten the spreader to the truck's rear bumper or tailgate. It is also known to include an auger mechanism with spreader assemblies to help to transfer the spreading material from the hopper to the spinner plate.
While many known spreader assemblies work well for their intended purpose, improvements are desirable. One desired improvement is related to determining the fill status of the hopper. Currently, the operator must exit the vehicle passenger compartment and visually inspect the hopper to determine if the hopper needs to be refilled with salt or sand. This is inconvenient for the operator and increases the chance that the spreader assembly will be operated without actually spreading material.
What is needed is a spreader assembly that provides an easy way for the operator to determine the fill status of the hopper.